total_drama_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Pahkitew Camp
Contestants '''Alejandro ''(The Arch Villian)''''' - Alejandro is a master manipulator and underhanded schemer. But has he met his match in Heather? ---- '''Amy and Samey ''(The Cheerleader Twins)''''' - A pair of sisters who are practically identical in appearance but couldn't be more different in terms of their personalities. Amy is a petty, shallow “popular girl” wrapped in a thick layer of snark, while Samey is quite the opposite- personable, considerate and kind. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living in her more beloved sister's shadow has reduced Amy to little more than a doormat in terms of self-confidence. ---- '''Beardo ''(The Human Soundboard)''''' - Beardo (pronounced “Bee-AIR-dough”) is a groovy, funky, funny guy with a HUGE afro and a shaggy beard, even at his young age (rumor has it that he even had a beard in his ultrasound pictures as a baby!). He’s cool dude with an easy-goin’ attitude and lives to amuse people with his beatboxing and ability to mimic various sound effects with incredible accuracy. Think Reggie Watts coupled with Michael Winslow (the “sound effects guy” from the Police Academy films). ---- '''Beth ''(The Wannabe Something)''''' - Born and raised on a farm, Beth is a sweet girl who, unfortunately, is a little clueless when it comes to social skills. She definitely means well but her attempts to make connections with other people are usually clumsy and, sometimes, embarrassing. Sadly, her naivety also makes her an easy target for manipulative people. Peel back all that awkwardness, however, and you’ll find a very caring and trustworthy person. ---- '''Brick ''(The Plays By the Rules Army Cadet)''''' - A proud, hard-working cadet, Brick is strong and athletic and always plays by the rules. But sometimes his gung-ho attitude can get on people's nerves. ---- '''Cameron ''(The 98 ½ Pound Braniac)''''' - Super sweet and super smart, Cameron has also led a super sheltered life. He's not strong physically, but his brainpower is second to none. ---- '''Courtney ''(The Overachiever)''''' - Courtney is a Type A perfectionist who's focused on winning and always thinks her way is best. ---- '''Dawn ''(The Ethereal and Mysterious)''''' - A mysterious loner, Dawn lives in her own plane of existence. But her unique way of thinking and her ability to read people's auras just might come in handy. ---- '''Duncan ''(The Criminal)''''' - Duncan is a tough delinquent who loves to push people's buttons, especially if it works in his favor. ---- '''Eva ''(The Female Bully)''''' - To call Eva ‘aggressive' is a bit of an understatement. She has a serious competitive streak that seems to be fueled by anger. You’d never want to find yourself on Eva’s bad side- the girl can hold a grudge for a staggeringly long time. She works hard at everything she does, but admits that her temper sometimes gets in the way. She has no time for phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters or liars! If she spots one, you can bet she’s gonna set them straight. ---- '''Geoff ''(The Party Guy)''''' - Geoff has chillaxin’, party-hearty DNA in his blood. His goal is to take a bite out of life and chew it until there’s nothing left but seeds that he can scatter into the wind to start the whole party cycle of life all over again. His eventual plan is to be a party organizer. Even tough he usually hangs with the cool crowd, he’s no snob. Geoff will party with anybody who’s interested in partying. He likes everybody for whatever it is that they can bring to the table (or party). ---- '''Gwen ''(The Weird Goth)''''' - Dark but not gloomy, Gwen is a bit of a loner, but she's eager to help and has a sharp wit. ---- '''Heather ''(The Queen Bee)''''' - A veteran of Total Drama, Heather is a confident and conniving leader, a true Queen Bee if ever there was one. ---- '''Jo ''(The Heartless Tomboy)''''' - A tough, hard-hitting competitor, Jo can sense weakness and exploit it. She wants to win, and she thinks second place is just "first loser." ---- '''Justin ''(The Jaw-Dropping)''''' - From the moment Justin was born, he was a vision of loveliness. He was a test tube baby and his mother paid handsomely for that test tube. Justin has always been a looker. Truly, Justin is more than a pretty face. He also has washboard abs. People just feel compelled to give Justin stuff for free so he doesn’t have to work for a living like other mortals. Not surprisingly, all of that lavished attention has given Justin a bit of an unhealthy vanity. He has no problem with avoiding work or manipulating people into doing his bidding, as long as it insures that his looks remain untarnished. ---- '''Katie ''(The Sweet Girl)''''' - Katie was raised in the small town with Sadie. Actually, if you want to know anything about Katie, just see Sadie's bio. They know absolutely everything about each other. And why not? They’re practically the same person. ---- '''Lightning ''(The Uber Jock)''''' - Lightning is the team captain of every sport at his high school, and he has the ego to match. He doesn't know how to handle defeat, because he's never lost before. ---- '''Lindsay ''(The Blonde Ditz)''''' - She may not be the smartest competitor, but Lindsay makes up for it with beauty and enthusiasm. ---- '''Mike ''(Has a Great Personality and then Some)''''' - Mike is a typical teenager, at least until his alternate personalities show up. You never know when he might turn into Chester, Vito or even Svetlana. ---- '''Owen ''(The Big Guy)''''' - Owen's one big, lovable tub of fun. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he has more pure optimism than an arena full of hockey fans during the playoffs. If there's one thing that Owen likes more than anything else, it's his own smells and sounds. He really gets fired up about the things that come out of his own body. (Let’s just say it's safest to keep him away from open flames after a bean chilli cookout.) Regardless of his faults (and there are many) Owen’s got a lot of heart. He doesn't care who you are, if you like to have fun then he’ll be your best bud. Owen’s friends know him as “The-guy-who-will-do-anything-on-a-dare-especially-if-his-reward-is-all-you-can-eat-pancakes”. ---- '''Sadie ''(The Sweet Girl's Friend)''''' - Being raised in a small town, Sadie’s never done anything too exciting either. The only thing that Sadie gets totally excited about is hanging out with Katie, her best friend in the whole world (wait... make that whole, wide universe!) ---- '''Sam ''(The Ultimate Gamer)''''' - A friendly and self-deprecating gamer, Sam has a talent for defusing tense situations with humor. He hopes his gaming skills might help him win. ---- '''Scott ''(The Dirt Disturber)''''' - Sneaky and manipulative, Scott is the ultimate schemer. He's not above playing dirty, even sabotaging his own team, if it benefits him in the long run. ---- '''Sierra ''(The Obsessive Uber Fan)''''' - Sierra is the world's biggest superfan of Total Drama, and her knowledge of the show is unparalleled. ---- '''Staci ''(The Miss Chatterbox)''''' - Staci never stops talking and always one-ups everybody with crazy stories of her family. Are any of her stories true, or is she a pathological liar? ---- '''Topher ''(The Chris Wannabe)''''' - Topher is Chris’ biggest, most enthusiastic fan, EVER! In fact, he appears far more interested in endlessly praising Chris’ hosting skills than winning the million-dollar prize. Topher’s admiration tends to cause lots of grief for his fellow contestants, as he often suggests ways to make challenges extra-painful and extra-dangerous for the good of the series. Even though Chris is loving all the attention and flattery, he starts to suspect that Topher may be hiding his TRUE motivations for being on the show. ---- '''Trent ''(The Cool Guy)''''' - Trent is the kind of guy that gets the girls and has other guys admiring him for it. He’s just too likeable to hate. His guitar and skateboard skills seal his status as one cool compadre. Trent has never gone out of his way to ‘get’ people to like him (it just turns out that way). He’d rather just chill and get a good view of everything that’s going on in the world. He’s also a straight shooter, who tells it like it is. He would never say he’s ‘the cool guy’ (He doesn’t have to – everybody says it for him). Trent loves motorcycles and can’t wait to buy his own set of wheels so he can convert it into a chopper – just as soon as he gets his hands on some ‘scratch’.Eventually, Trent’s goal is to have his own bike shop where he can build super-cool choppers that are world renowned. ---- '''Tyler ''(The Sporto Who Sucks at Sports)''''' - Tyler loves sports. He considers himself a pro-level player in hockey, football, basketball, tennis, golf, cricket, handball, shuffleboard, badminton, bocce ball, horseshoes, thumb wrestling and a few more he couldn’t think of off hand. Unfortunately, reality has a vastly different opinion of his actual ability. Tyler is competitive, but prides himself on his friendliness, too. When he’s not throwing a ball back and forth, he can be found hanging out with his many friends. ---- '''Zoey ''(The Sweet Small Town Retro Girl)''''' - Zoey is super fun and easy to get along with, but she was kind of lonely in her small hometown, where it felt like she was the only one who wasn't a jock. Teams *'''Team 1:''' Alejandro, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey. *'''Team 2:''' Amy, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Lightning, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scott, Sierra, Staci, and Topher. Episodes Elimination